Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a drying device and a printing apparatus.
Related Art
As a printing apparatus to apply liquid to a continuous sheet or the like to perform printing, for example, an apparatus is known that applies liquid to a continuous sheet or the like and then dries the liquid with a contact heater, such as a heating roller.